I Forgive You
by CosmicRain
Summary: Who thought forgiveness would lead to more between Bonnie and Damon? Well, you're about to see. FINAL CHAPTER UP. :D COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know Vampire Diaries. All inspiration comes from LJ Smith and the many actors and actresses under Julie Plec and her staff. **_

_**Just a simple one-shot between Bonnie and Damon. I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

The night stood still, thick with tension. Elena had been distant for so long, and Matt, along with Jeremy, was all wrapped up with helping her cope from the loss of Stefan running off with Klaus. Ever since Elena and Stefan had made headway, and she had pushed Damon to the side after the Original Ball, it was obvious. Bonnie, the third wheel, was pushed into a corner. It always happened that way. Caroline was juggling Tyler and Klaus, trying to come to grips with her feelings. Bonnie was the lone ranger.

Bonnie sat on Elena's porch in the swing, not really waiting for her to return. No, it wasn't that. She found comfort in being at Elena's home. She had grown up here, practically.

Her phone chimed, almost where she couldn't hear it. The night was so still, you hear a pin drop. In this case, you could hear Bonnie's phone chime, even on the lowest level of volume.

She tapped the name that pooped up on her phone screen.

_Why are you sitting out here by yourself, witch? _

She rolled her eyes, glancing around for any sign of rapid movement. That was his signature- popping up at the most random times.

Damon instantly appeared on Elena's top step, walking over to Bonnie, the light breeze of the night playing with Bonnie's black hair, letting it fall over her face in delicate layers. He smiled. She was absolutely beautiful to him. He knew that the night he saved her life. He didn't feel indebted to her; he felt more thankful.

Tonight, he would definitely let her know. He wasn't going to waste any more time.

"What are you staring at?"

"You, duh. Isn't that obvious?" he snapped, tossing her his famous side smirk.

She rolled her eyes, almost tempted to throw her shoe at him, if she had been wearing shoes. She tended to walk around at night with her feet bare, loving the feel of the cool floor. Tonight, she was on Elena's porch, and the cool of the night was giving her feet the familiar feeling that she loved. She didn't want to deal with Damon. Ever.

"Go away…" she simply whispered, looking up at him, her hands loosely along the chains that held the swing together.

He took a step closer to her, his eyes glancing over her. He had to get the right moment. He didn't want to scare her. He would usually pry, but with her, he chose not to. She deserved her privacy.

"Bonnie, you must be feeling awful. I mean c'mon, your best friends are all in relationships… And you're…. the role ranger…" he started, already feeling foolish for beginning that way.

She looked at him sharply. A twinkle appeared in her eye. Damon was reading her mind exactly. How did he know what she was feeling? He was Damon. He didn't care about people's feelings, well, not hers. He only cared for _Elena. _She couldn't blame him. She didn't give him a chance. Not one time. She felt sorry for him. She did. Here he was, lost completely, in love with someone who had teased and made him wait for so long, he was broken. He was a broken soul. She felt pity for him.

"Stop, Damon. You don't know me…"

He lightly rolled his eyes. He knew the real deal. He wasn't stupid. This is the Bonnie he knew and loved. The feisty, spit-fire passionate being that she was.

"You didn't give me a chance, Bennet!"

He snapped. Why was she so blinded? Or did she just forget all together.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her eyes said it all: Damon was right. She had not given him a chance.

His expression softened. When she didn't say anything, Damon continued. "Bonnie, I'm sorry… I know, it's unexpected, and I know you probably don't believe me… I'm sorry, for everything."

Another silence gripped the air. She looked at him gently, rising to stand from the swing that had held her loneliness. She took a step towards him, and in that moment, she knew, she had forgiven him. She just had to let him know.

"I forgive you…" she whispered, watching Damon's eyes get wider than what he was used to. She smiled another thing she never did when she was near him.

"What did you say, Bonnie?" he asked, wanting her to make that confession again.

"I forgive you, Damon Salvatore, and I hope you can forgive me as well…"

He grabbed her face between the palms of his hands. Up close, like this… his heart began to pound. He knew that this was his moment.

"I already forgave you… A long time ago…" he said, his eyes roaming rapidly over her face.

She couldn't breathe. Her words were gone. Her brain wouldn't let her mouth utter another word. She simply swallowed. She didn't expect being in his arms. She never thought that she would be standing this close to him.

He never dreamed that she would be this close to him. In fact, he expected her to keep sitting, never accepting his apology, and then leaving… brokenhearted yet again.

She had indeed, proven him wrong.

"Damon…" she whispered, breaking into his thoughts.

Now.

He looked at her once more before lowering his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. His teeth gently tugged at her bottom lip, as he careful slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, softly gripping the bone on each side of her body.

Their tongues battled furiously, she flicked her tongue over his teeth, emitting a grown from him. He kissed her mouth thoroughly, tasting her, enjoying this moment, because he didn't know if it would ever happen again. It was she who broke the kiss.

His eyes opened abruptly, his hands dropped to his side. Her eyes fluttered open seconds later. He stared at her full lips, swollen from the assault he had just made on them. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Damon…."

He loved hearing his name roll from her lips. He blinked, tempting to kiss her, but deciding not to. He wanted to leave her with that memory. He planted a tender kiss in the middle of her forehead. He heard her heart beating out of her chest.

"Good night, Bonnie Bennett…" he said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her right ear.

She looked at him, still in a daze.

"Good night, Damon…." She whispered back, as he vanished from where they stood into the black of night.

**(A/N: Reviews make me smile. What did you guys think? Should I do into Bonnie's POV or what? Let me know. :) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

What just happened? Did… I touch my lips with my left finger, utterly shocked.

_Damon Salvatore just kissed me…. And I kissed him back… _

My goodness. I still can't believe what happened. It feels like a dream to me. He forgave me. I forgave him, and then… he kissed me! I make my way down from the steps of Elena's porch, suddenly bumping into none other than Elena herself. My breath caught in my throat, and I immediately scanned the night sky for any sign of relief. Yes, I, Bonnie Bennett was nervous.

"Hey, Bonnie," Elena says, rather winded herself. She doesn't notice my nervousness, much to my surprise. I exhale slowly, thankful that she's so preoccupied with whatever is on her mind that she hasn't had time to notice my current state.

"Elena," I say, looking her up and down before darting past her, away from the house that once gave me comfort.

I really don't know what I'm feeling. I have no clue as to what is going on. So what Damon kissed me and I forgave him. So what I kissed him back. That doesn't mean anything.

Does it?

My palms are sweaty as I reach my house, my hand twisting the doorknob. I dash upstairs, forgetting to lock the door. The house is quiet, like I'm used to. No sign of any forced entry. No need to be worried tonight. I'm sure Klaus is far away, not even focused on getting his revenge on me for putting him through hell. He forced me to help him with his mother. I'm not to blame. That doesn't even matter anymore. My focus is Damon.

Damon Salvatore. I sigh. What the hell is going on?

As I walk into my room, I see a shadow. Really? I run a hand over my face. I can't deal with him right now. I can barely deal with myself. Another sigh. I can't help it. It's the only thing I can do at this point. I nervously bite my lower lip, pushing myself to take a couple steps forward….

And there he sits, waiting patiently. I stare at him. He's absolutely beautiful. I just want to jump his bones…

_Wait. What? Hell… _

He smirks.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

His gaze pulls me to him closer. I feel compelled to step closer. He's not even compelling me to do so, I'm sure of it.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely…" he says, a silky texture to his tone.

It just makes me fall weak in my knees. I do everything I can to not buckle over and fall.

"Well thank you. Now, you can leave…" I say, finding the strength to deny him.

His eyes flicker. I can tell he's hurt. This is Damon I'm in front of. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. I smile, hoping my smile will lighten the mood.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Damon…" I say, as his right hand finds its way to the inside of my thigh. He pulls me into him, leaning up to kiss my nose slowly.

"Say my name again…"

I moan. I can't help it. "Damon…"

He smirks, kissing me gently. His fingers find their way tangled in my hair. I cling to him, as I again, am swept away by another breathtaking kiss from Damon Salvatore…


	3. Chapter 3

_Damon's POV _

Oh gods, she's beautiful. I try my hardest not to focus on how tightly she's gripping my shirt and focus on continuing to make her moan. My hand slowly creeps up the inside of her thigh as her hand loosens from around my shirt to reach down and stop my hand from going any further.

I groan, breaking the kiss. I watch her eyes flutter open, and her beautiful brown eyes stare into my icy blue ones softly. She lips are swollen. I smirk; my hand still resting on her right inner thigh.

"Say something, Bon-"

Her lips crash against mine, cutting me off. Her full weight presses against mine, as we both fall onto the bed. I have to stop. I have to make sure this is what she wants.

"Wait… Wait," I say, firmly placing my hands on her shoulders, stopping her from kissing me again. She's on top of me, and I swear I can all but taste her juices as she grinds against me. Her scent is thick in the air, and it takes everything in me not to rip her pants off and slowly ravish her pussy. Lord knows I want to, but is she?

She looks frustrated, and I find it adorable. I mirror her facial expressions, making her giggle. Damn, why is she so sexy?

"Please, Damon… I want you… And don't stop what you started…" she says, biting her lip, making me kiss each one of her knuckles on both hands.

I want to please her in every way possible. I want to take my time with her, and then make this a night either of us will forget. She exhales slowly, as I kiss up her arm, her eyes closing.

"You sure do have a way with your lips," she whispers, barely audible.

A groan.

"Baby, you have no idea what I can do with my tongue," I smirk, continuing my trail up to her clavicle. She sighs. I've found one of her spots. I lick her lips, as she tries to nibble my tongue.

I'm too quick. I swiftly remove my clothes, leaning back to admire her before I begin my assault. She opens her eyes, gazing up at me. My left hand rests on her stomach, as she leans up to kiss me. I kiss her achingly slow, as she slips out of my arms, lifting her arms above her head. I push her arms, putting them on top of my shoulders. She grins at me, unable to say a word. I use both of my thumbs to slide her gray, form-fitting tank top down, sliding it down to her hips. She leans back against the pillows. I move my attention to her jeans, popping the button and forcefully yanking her jeans off of her hips, along with her top and light bubblegum pink thong. She bites her lip again.

"Hurry…" she whispers, restless from my foreplay.

"Alright, Bonnie…" I say, grunting, parting her thighs. I exhale for the first time since I starting undressing her.

Damn, she's even more beautiful naked. I trail my hand along her right breast, as she moans softly. I lean my head down, as I get a closer look. Her juices are slick around her pussy, as the scent of her hits my nostrils.

She smells divine.

I flick my tongue along the crevice of her left thigh. She's breathing slightly heavier now. I kiss the top of her mound, laying my tongue flat, dragging along each and every inch. My tongue wraps around her lips, gently parting them and putting an assault on her clit.

"Oh, Damon…."

I feel bad about not paying the right thigh any attention, so I gently lean up, dragging my tongue along her thigh before bringing my tongue back to her clit. My left index finger slips inside of her, nearly sucked in around the tight muscles of her pussy. Damn, she's tight.

She bucks against me. I lick, nibble, and make love to her clit, as my tongue and fingers work the inside of her. She's so wet. I speed up the pace, feeling my dick getting hard against her lower leg. I'm so focused on her moans and drinking her juices that I don't feel her hands wrapped around my neck until her pushes my face into her more, her breathing and moans several pitches higher than when she started.

"Baby…" she pants. "I need you…NOW."

I slip from in between her thighs. My dick throbs. He needs her kitty too…

With one swift thrust, I plunge inside of her, meeting resistance. Her eyes are glued on mine. Her hips swing up, as I sink into her pussy. She cries out, her nails digging into my back. I grunt, going as deep as I can. I began to stroke her slowly, as she moves with me. Her hands are resting on my hips now.

She groans.

I pant.

She kisses my neck.

I plow into her pussy.

The thick aroma of our scents and the sounds of our love making are what push me to bring her to the most amazing orgasm of her life. She screams to the top of her lungs, coating my dick with her juices.

"Damon… Damon… Damon… Ohhhh, DAMON!"

"Fuck, Bonnie… I love you," I say, feeling my dick erupt inside her.

She's sweating, glowing. I gently bring my lips to hers. She plays with my bottom lip. I can tell she's ready for round two… I smile against her lips, biting her bottom lip, pulling it out of my mouth.

"Thank you…" she says. "I love you too.."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. All rights and inspiration goes to LJ Smith, Julie Plec and staff, and more importantly Kat Graham and Ian Somerhalder for giving a phenomenal onscreen life to both Bonnie and Damon.

* * *

_Damon's POV _

Ever so slowly, my hands begin to shake, and my lips get all moist. My eyes are closed, but I feel lips resting upon mine.

Bonnie Bennett is on top of me.

I smile, bringing my hand to rest on the small of her back. A light exhalation of her breath upon my lips lets me know that she's sleeping. I want to wake her up, but I love listening to her sleep. Her peaceful slumber lulls me into my own, for the first time since I was… Well…. It's been forever.

I wake up to her gorgeous eyes staring at me. I crack a lid, making her smile.

"Good morning, beautiful…" I whisper, tempting to kiss her, but afraid it might stir up some feeling that I wish not to conjure up… just yet.

She kisses my nose, hastily getting off of me, leaving me to watch her walk away.

"And, where are you going?" I ask, throwing off the comforter that kept my lower torso shielded.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're leaving…" she says.

I blink.

I'm convinced I didn't hear her correctly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, looking at her, eye brow raised.

"You're leaving…" she says. Her lips press together, as she runs her left hand through her hair; her hair falls down in layers.

By this time, I'm at her side, facing her. I watch her chest rise and fall, trying to control my seething confusion laced with a tiny bit of suppressed rage.

Why is she doing this? After all, all we did was what she wanted…

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I say, placing my hand on her right shoulder.

"Leave, Damon," she says, pushing my hand away.

Her eyes are unreadable.

I sigh, stepping out of her bedroom door.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I said so. You're you, and I'm me… Last night was nothing more… than just want I needed."

"You forgave me," I say, my voice displaying the rejection that my soul is feeling.

"And I don't take it back, Damon. Just accept it was what it is. You're leaving… and I'm going back to sleep…" she says weakly, not really giving me the answer I want.

I look at her sharply. "Bonnie… do…not…do…this."

She doesn't meet my eyes. Her eyes are staring at the floor.**  
**

I swiftly kiss her cheek, disappearing from her bedroom door, respecting her wishes, even though my entire being can't comprehend what just happened.

I'm tempted to remain hidden somewhere on her roof, but I decide against it and make my way towards home, to drown myself in a few glasses of bourbon.

Bourbon will always love me.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's another update. Chapter 5 is already rolling around in my head. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Anything you guys want to see happen? PM me or review your thoughts. Love you guys.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie's POV (The few hours after she had sex with Damon)**

My heart is pounding. Not with remorse, regret or guilt of any kind. I wanted it. I needed it. I **needed **to feel something with him… for him… even after I forgave him. I felt something for him ever since we met, but, like him, we hid behind that bitter hatred… I mask my feelings well. Yes, I cared for him, even though he almost drove me to kill him numerous times.

Something was there, and tonight, I needed to know what it was…

And I got what I wanted. I got my little piece of him that I'll always have…

But, still….

I can't fully trust him. I sigh, running a hand over my face.

"What are you doing up? I thought you would have been dreaming on me and my handsome face by now," whispers Damon, letting me know that he's awake.

For a second I forgot vampires don't sleep. I turn to face him, licking my lips. My lips have become dry since my thoughts had a field day of their own and decided to run rampant. I feel his hand on my stomach. I smile, getting lost into his pools of sapphire blue.

Gosh, why does he have to be so irresistible… so irritating… so… Damon?

That's what makes me like him. He kisses my nose, pulling me into his chest, spooning with me. He kisses my hair, muttering words so low that I can't understand what he's saying. That doesn't matter. I catch the hint. He wants me to sleep… dream... and not worry about anything. Part of me wants to dent him the satisfaction and make love again.

That was something amazing, I must admit. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"I hope I wasn't too rough," he says, his pinky finger making small circles around my navel.

"You were perfect," I whisper truthfully.

I feel his lips form into a smile against my hair. I feel so good in his arms. I'm almost tempted to say "let's forget the world and just be lazy all day".

"Sleep, belle," he says, breaking into my thoughts.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. The last thought that enters my mind is the nagging feeling that I feel in the pit of my stomach; the feeling that I'm doing something that, in the long run, I will regret.

"I hear your thoughts, Bonnie…"

I don't speak.

I can't.

Honestly, I don't know how to respond, fearing my words might do damage to not only this moment, but his emotions… as well as my own.

I can't be in love with him. I just can't.

_It was just sex. We both were finally giving in… _

At least that's what I tell myself.

Damon softly plants another kiss on my hair.

"Don't make me hurt you, Bonnie," his voice laced with deathly seriousness. "Sleep," he says, humming in my ear for a brief moment.

I finally give in to his demand, releasing a yawn, followed by a low moan, stretching my sore body. He wore my out. I find his chest, lying on the spot where his heart is, and I listen. No worries about tomorrow. Nothing of the sort enters my mind. He doesn't want me to think, and neither do I.

As a matter of fact, I resist the urge. Sleep comes quickly, overwhelming me. It happened so quickly.

The last thing I think of are light skinned, black, curly haired babies running around chasing Damon all over a plush back yard….

* * *

**(A/N: I hope this clears things up. Reviews are loved.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's POV **

I all but hated myself. I hated myself for losing myself, if that makes any sense. I gave her what I wanted…. To give her… Ultimately, my heart got ripped into a million tiny pieces again. I gave her a piece of me that I gave no one else.

I sip my glass, letting the burning sensation slide down to my stomach. In all my years of drinking bourbon to curb my appetite for human blood, I have never gotten used to the burning that bourbon gives you when you ingest it. I probably never will.

My fingers tap on the side of the glass, my mind drifting to Bonnie, who probably is sleeping life away, not even feeling a twinge of guilt for using me.

I hear her moaning my name, her sighing.

I feel the rapid beating of her heart and pulse.

I see her arching her back beautifully as I find pleasure from pleasuring her.

I feel her lips teasing my neck, and I feel her warm hands on my body.

I don't have to close my eyes to remember what she looks like when I'm pleasuring her. It's forever engrained in my mind's eyes.

"Dammit, Bonnie," I mutter to the silence surrounding me as I sit on my bed.

She isn't just some girl to me. She isn't Elena. She isn't Rebekah. She damn sure isn't Katherine. She's Bonnie. The girl is in a category all her own. I thought she knew that coming from me. I thought my actions did a good job of showing her she's special to me... that I care for her. I guess not.

I take another shot of bourbon, the last bit taking its time to burn slowly into my chest. I'm tempted to throw the glass, but I resist. I control my rage. Instead, I pick up my phone, dialing Bonnie's number... I need to know why she did what she did.

She owes me that much. No, she doesn't. I've hurt her deeply, but I need her to know…

I need her to know...

"Pick up, Bonnie..." I say the desperation heavy in my voice.

Why the fuck am I acting this way?

The phone rings twice, and she picks up. My heart stops.

"What do you want, Damon?" she asks. Her voice is dripping with heaviness as well.

I exhale, even though I don't have to. I try to gather my thoughts as hastily as I can before I wind up saying something stupid, making her hate me again. I don't want that. I want her… I want her to love me.

"Look, I know you're scared, and I know you're protecting yourself. You have every right to do so. I don't deserve to be saying any of this, and I'm actually surprised that you're still listening… But, I need to say this to you…" I start, pausing.

I hear her breathing softly, letting me know that I have her attention.

"Bonnie, I know I acted like an ass to you. I hurt you, and I can never tell you how sorry I am."

"I told you-"

"I know," I say, cutting her off.

Another pause on my end.

"Damon, do you even know what you want?" she asks, slight irritation in her voice.

"I want you to give me a chance, Bonnie. That's all I'm asking is for a chance. A fresh start."

I hope she can hear the sincerity in my voice.

She sighs. "Damon…" she says, after what seems like an eternity. "Damon.." she repeats again.

_Spit it out, woman. Say it! _

"Damon, you're right."

I blink. She actually admits that I'm right. My lips curl into a smile, and my heart skips a couple beats. This is a pleasant surprise. She forgives me, and then admits that I'm right.

"I love you," I say.

The words spill out of my mouth before I have time to process what I have just said. She lets out a breath. I hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Come back."

I don't feel anything. I only hear the sound of her voice beckoning me to come to her, and that's exactly what I do.

I'm standing on her doorstep in a matter of five seconds. I don't even have to ring the doorbell.

She opens the door, staring at me for about ten seconds before I pick her up, close the door with my foot, and carry her into her room.

"I'm not going to make love to you.." I say, sitting her down in the middle of her bed.

She stares at me. She's so beautiful when she connects with me like this. She's stares past my soul in this moment. I fall for her deeply, in a way that I can't explain.

"Say something, Bonnie…" I press, the silence almost smothering me.

She pulls me into her. "I love you, Damon Salvatore, and I'm willing to give us a try…"

Her voice is shaky, and I feel her trembling against me. I caress her cheek softly, staring into her eyes. She just told me she loves me. I feel like I've never felt before.

I kiss her tenderly.

She kisses me back. I smile against her lips.

"I'm scared too," I admit. "But I won't hurt you. Or, I'll try not to intentionally hurt you..."

"Same goes for me," she says, still kissing me.

She's got this "shut up and kiss me" look on her face.

I toss her a smirk, and give into to her fire burn kiss..

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Chapter 7 should be up soon... I hope. I haven't thought about where I'm going to go. What would you guys like to see happen next? Review. Thanks, darlings.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's POV **

I could stay with her all day. I could. It would be so easy to do so, but I hear footsteps approaching the front door of my house. I remain still for a moment, loving the feel of Bonnie's soft body pressed against mine, and picking up Elena's scent almost immediately. A part of me wants to tell her off, for the damage she's already done. Another part of me just wishes she would go away.

I debated letting this gorgeous girl beside me sleep and awakening her from her peaceful slumber to the sight of Elena catching us in bed. The latter, I decide against, softly, lightly kissing Bonnie's cheek before hastily putting on some navy blue sweats, dashing downstairs before Elena even opens the front door.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

She looks at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Why are you here?" I ask again, hoping the irritation in my voice reaches her ears.

She places a hand on her right hip. "I live here, Damon, and I'm here to see Stefan… my boyfriend."

The bitch hates me. I smirk.

This is even better than I planned.

"Your boyfriend isn't here…" I say, hoping she'll go away.

She rolls her eyes, throwing her feisty flare my way. I used to find that sexy. I roll my eyes in return. I don't have time to play this game with her.

"Bonnie and I slept together," I say, as she stares me down for a second before slapping my stone cold face.

"You sick bastard! How could you do this?" screams Elena.

I suck a breath in. "Elena, you don't give a shit about me, and you damn sure pushed Bonnie to the curb once Stefan came back. You didn't care about us. You still don't. Bonnie was there for me, and I was there for her. It just happened. It wasn't planned," I explain, not even searching her face for an expression. "She loves me, Elena, and I feel in love with her. I'm pretty sure she wanted to tell you…"

"Tell who what, baby?" a gentle voice asks from behind me.

There she is, right on time. Bonnie steps up beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I kiss her forehead. Bonnie looks at Elena; it's clear to see Elena is seething at this point.

"Oh… It's you… the girl who used to be my best friend…. The one who left me…" Bonnie says, with the same amount of irritation in her voice as I had when I spoke to Elena.

"Is it true? Y-y-you slept together?" she asks, her voice cracking a little.

Bonnie tosses me a mind blowing look of adoration. I smile back, sending her a secret within that smile.

She nods.

"Yes, Elena. We slept together, a lot… I didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't… mean to hurt you. It just happened… and I love him… I know, I know. You think we're crazy, but it's true. I'm in love with Damon Salvatore…"

"Well, you two can have each other! Assholes! And to think you were my best friend!" Elena exclaims, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Bonnie places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going back inside. It's kind of chilly," she says, as I squeeze her hand. I watch her walk slowly into my house, trying to regain my composure. She has that effect on me.

I look at Elena. "Look," I say, seeing that I have her attention, "don't hate us. We really didn't mean to hurt you. You should be with Stefan, and forget that you ever cared for me. Be happy, because you two deserve each other."

I watch Elena blink, the compulsion sinking in. She nods, turning on her heels, walking away from my home.

I don't even bother looking back at her as I make my way into the house, locking the door, and dashing up the stairs at the quickest speed.

Before I can even get into my bedroom good, I feel lips press against mine. I slowly kiss her back, deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, jumping up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"Baby," I say against her lips, breaking the kiss slightly.

"I have to tell you something," she says, instantly making me feel nervous.

I carry her over to the bed, placing her down in the middle. She untangles herself from me, biting her bottom lip nervously. I love it when she does that. Her beautiful eyes hide a secret that I know she needs to reveal.

"What is it, Bonnie?" I ask, grabbing her right hand in my left, playing with her fingers.

I can hear her heart beating rapidly. What can it possibly be? My heart beats along with hers.

THUMP…

"Baby…"

THUMP…

"I…"

THUMP.

"Had a dream that you gave me curly haired babies, and they were chasing you around a back yard…" she says all in one breath.

THUMP… goes my heart.

"What did you say?"

She swallows.

I blink, taking in her words that she does not want nor need to repeat.

"I know vampires and humans can't…" she starts.

I smile. I cup her face with my hands, staring into her gorgeous green eyes. She relaxes against my hands.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett, and if indeed you have my children growing inside of you," I say, placing my hand on her firm, flat stomach, "then you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be here for you and them forever. I just hope they have your beautiful eyes."

She blushes, and I kiss the inside of both of her palms.

"Damon, you're amazing," she says, kissing me slowly, pulling me into her.

I shake my head, resting my head on top of hers. "No, Bonnie, **you're** the amazing one. Thank you for giving me a chance," I whisper.

She smiles yet again. I never tire of seeing her smile, and I plan on keeping a permanent smile on her face for all of eternity. She means the world to me.

Who would have thought that I, Damon Salvatore, would be feeling this way about her, saying these things about her, falling slowly in love with her…? Yes, I'm in love with the most beautiful angel on the planet… And the possibility that she may be having my children… makes me smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

God, I love this woman.

* * *

**(A/N: Another update as promised. I have some time before I start my next semester, so you all should get updates more frequently. Be on the look out :) **

**What did you guys think? All of you suggestions I've taken to heart. They WILL be implemented in time. I promise. Also, just letting you all know, I will be working on personal things as well. So if i'm not updating quickly enough, let me know, and i will do my best to satisfy your craving for my story. You all are awesome! Thank you to all that review, you guys keep my passion for writing burning... BAMON forever. 3 enjoy chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up soon! Review.) **


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie's POV

"You WHAT?" exclaims Caroline happily, clapping her hands together, smiling deeply. That's her signature, being overly excited.

A cough ignites from the opposite side of the living room. Alaric enters a violent coughing spell. Damon sits beside me, playing with my fingers. He's nervous, as am I. Stefan is somewhere hiding in the shadows with an intense look on his face.

Caroline's happiness adds to how both he and I are feeling, which is a good thing, since Stefan, Alaric, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, and Elijah have not said a word.

"We're in love," Damon repeats, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Another cough comes from Alaric, as he walks over to us, slapping Damon's knee.

"Congrats, man! Bonnie, you better what this jerk," he says, grinning, jokingly. "Oh, wait. I forgot all you have to do is give him an aneurysm and he'll shape up," he adds, joking again.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ric," says Damon, rubbing his temples for added affect.

Elijah steps forward, looking at me. He doesn't say a word, but somewhere under his gaze, I feel as if he approves. Klaus scoffs; I knew he was going to add his two cents into this moment. But, he smiles.

"Congrats, mate," he says. "She'll make a wonderful one."

It's like he knows something I don't know.

_A wonderful one… what? _

Rebekah exchanges glances with Damon. Damon shifts his eyes almost immediately back to me. She shifts, almost as if she wants to get all of her frustrations out, but she doesn't say anything. Kol says nothing, lingering in his silence.

"So when is the wedding?" asks Stefan, breaking into the awkward pause.

Damon eyes his brother.

"Whenever she wants it. We're taking this slow, Steffie, so don't try it."

I can still feel the bitterness Damon has for his brother. Stefan had better not get him heated, or, for once, he'll have me to deal with. Stefan backs down, thankfully.

Caroline walks over to Stefan, attempting to calm him down.

"Babe, I'm tired.." I say, yawning, laying my head against Damon's chest.

"Alright, everybody, thanks for coming by, but…. It's time for you all to go," he says, as everyone taps us, pats us, or hugs us, congratulating us again on our now public relationship.

"Alone at last," Damon says, smiling at me, reclaiming his position beside me, cuddling me in his arms.

"I think it went well," I say.

He doesn't say anything. He just plants a kiss on my forehead, as I fall asleep on the couch, listening to his heart beat.

* * *

**(A/N: Ohhh. Another update. I hope you guys like it. I'm sure you all are sick of all the butterflies, roses, and love... There will be drama coming up. I promise. Chapter 9 will be up soon :) I love you all, reviewers! For those who have added my my story to your favorite and alert list. Thank you... for following me on this journey of Bamon as I write this journey for you.) **


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at Bonnie slowly licking my lips. She smirks, biting her bottom lip, playing along with my teasing.

"Stop, babe," she says, moaning softly.

We're lying on my bed, in comfortable silence. Her hand is positioned in the middle of my chest; my hands tangled in her hair. We're intertwined with each other, enjoying losing ourselves in each other. It's just a wonderful feeling.

"Alright, I stopped," I say, kissing her neck gently, as she squirms under my lips.

I smirk. I love teasing her. She nips at my earlobe, causing a moan to escape out from my lips. God, she drives me wild. Suddenly, everything comes to a screeching halt when I sense Jeremy hovering over us.

"Bonnie?" he asks.

Bonnie slowly breaks away from me, looking at a stunned Jeremy.

* * *

**(A/N: I know... I know. It's really short. Shorter than what you all are used to. Please, stick with me. I wanted to give you all _something _today, so I hope you all appreciate it. **

**&& the last chapter I wrote, I was taking a suggestion. This one, the same goes for it. Eh. I'm still invested... in this story. I just haven't been in a writing mood. Please, bare with me, faithful followers. I won't let you down.) **


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV

The fact that I was dreaming about Jeremy… popping in on Damon and I really freaked me out. I usually awake with Damon next to me, so when I didn't feel him next to me, I start panicking. That is, until I saw the note he had felt on his pillow for me.

_Baby, _

_I've gone to hunt. I'll be back soon. _

_I love you, _

_Damon. _

He's so adorable when he wants to be. I smile, making my way down to his kitchen. It takes me about all of thirty minutes to feel my way around and find everything I need to start breakfast.

By the time I sit down to eat, Damon rushes through the door, and everything else becomes a blur.

***** (Months Later) *** **

"Baby, PUSH!" Damon tells me, squeezing my hand, as I grit my teeth.

I push for the umpteenth time, blood and placenta squirting out all over the place.

"I see the head…" the doctor says, coaxing me to continue.

I push again, screaming.

It feels like my entire body is being ripped in half. This is the worst experience ever.

"Just one more push, Bonnie," both my doctor and Damon say at the same time.

I push once more, as sweat drenches my body, making the gown practically stick to my body.

I hear screaming cries that cause my heart to leap. I smile, as the pain gradually goes away.

"They are beautiful, baby…" Damon says, kissing my forehead, as the doctor hands him our son, and scissors so he can cut his umbilical cord. The same he does for our daughter, who comes about five seconds after her brother.

"Any names in mind?" the doctor asks, placing my little girl in my arms, while Damon holds our son.

I glance down at my daughter, instantly knowing what I will call her.

"Angel… Lilly…" I say, as she stretches out her hand, curling her tiny hand around my finger.

"Riley Patrick," Damon whispers, smiling at our son.

"Welcome to the world, little ones," I whisper.

I know these children will change each of our lives, and with everyone supporting us along the way, I know we'll be just fine.. More than fine… I stare at Damon adoringly, as he winks.

"I love you, Bonnie Salvatore."

"And I love you, Damon Salvatore…"

That's all the reassurance I need. His blue irises make everything all right, and I know my emeralds do the same for him. It's crazy how things turn out.

THE END.

* * *

**(A/N: Here it is. The End of I Forgive You. Don't worry. You'll be reading a lot more from me! Thank you for all of my followers, and I hope this ending is to your liking. Thank you guys so much! I love you all, bunches!) **


End file.
